Amy Rose at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, green eyes, and a red mertail with clear scarlet fins, wearing a yellow shell bra and red hairband. Her name was Amy Rose. The female pink hedgehog swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Amy! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Tails, Charmy, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Amy. One of them is an 8-year-old yellow fox with blue eyes, a white muzzle, a white underbelly, and a light blue mertail with clear matching fins. His name was Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy's best friend. The second one is a 6-year-old black-and-yellow bee with yellow eyes and wings and an orange mertail with clear lighter orange fins, wearing white gloves, thick black ring-shaped cuffs, a black pilot's helmet with red trim and holes for his antennas, and brown flight goggles with silver and black. His name was Charmy Bee, Amy's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Amy gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Tails stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Charmy gulped. Amy grabbed Charmy's tail before the fox and bee could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Tails and Charmy to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Tails said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Charmy responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Amy one bit. The female hedgehog found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for sharks." She swam through the hole, carrying a red shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Tails smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Charmy added, "Yeah - you go. Tails and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Tails exclaimed in full alarm. "Sharks?!" Charmy gasped, "Amy!" He and Tails swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the fox and bee got stuck. "Amy! We can't-" Tails grunted, as he and Charmy both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Charmy said, "Amy, help!" Amy looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Tails. Charmy." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Amy started by tugging Tails' hands and began to pull. "Amy, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Tails whispered. After Amy pulled Tails in, she tugged onto Charmy's hands and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the merhog, fox, and bee, a shark named Bruce swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Amy said. "We're not scaredy cats." grumbled Charmy. After Amy pulled Charmy in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Tails chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Charmy said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor fox and bee caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Amy. They kind of knocked into her. "Amy!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Amy asked, as she caressed the shaking fox and bee with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Tails whispered. "We're okay now." Charmy whispered. "Shhh!" said Amy. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Amy swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Tails cried. "Cool!" Charmy exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Dijon will." said Amy, as she put her fantastic find in her red bag. "What was that?" Tails gasped, "Did you hear something?" Amy looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Amy!" Charmy said. "Charmy, will you relax?" Amy smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Tails and Charmy turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Bruce bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Shark!!! Shark!!" Tails screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Charmy screamed too. Bruce began chasing Tails, Charmy, and Amy around the ship. He followed them through every hole of the ship. Tails and Charmy kept screaming in terror. Amy accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. Bruce, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Amy. The merhog swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Tails and Charmy. Amy pushed into Tails, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Charmy out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Bruce from chasing them, causing Tails and Charmy to scream again. As they swam around in circles around the ship, Charmy accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Bruce decided to take his opportunity to catch his bait once it reaches to the ground. Amy and Tails saw that, and the female pink hedgehog dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the bee, through the hole of an anchor. It led Bruce through the hole. He didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Amy picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Tails said, and Charmy blew a raspberry at the brute. Bruce made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Tails and Charmy. Amy laughed as she kept swimming up. "Tails, Charmy, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Tails protested. Amy playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs